Ki
Ki is the natural energy that surrounds the world that many mortals and even Gods can use to accomplish feats that would otherwise seem impossible. There are 5 types of Ki that exist within the world that is Eleon: Natural Ki, Spiritual Ki, Outer Ki, Sacred Ki, and God Ki. Ki is very different than magic, because magic was created after the world, but Ki has always been there. Ki has always been there. Natural Ki Natural Ki is the natural energy that exists around the world. For something to change it needs natural Ki. It is the equivalent of Energy in the Eleon World. After severe training, one can create a Ki Pool where they can collect Ki from their surroundings and then use it to strengthen their natural body. You can also use it for various powers, such as shooting out pure Ki and gaining insight into the world around you. Meditation replenishes ones Ki Pool. There are rare monks who can replenish it by drinking ale or stealing from others Ki pool but they are unknown to the general population. Spiritual Ki Spiritual Ki is the Ki that exists as a life force for all living beings. Souls are made up of Spiritual Ki and it follows them from their time on Eleon to their time of the afterlife. It is very unwise to dabble with your own Spiritual Ki, as it my warp your very existence and consciousnesses, but it's power is overwhelming. Some can harness the power of other's Spiritual Ki, but this is considered extremely evil and immoral, as you're forfeiting someone else's existence. This is considered forbidden by even the Gods, but this doesn't stop people from doing it. Outer Ki Outer Ki is Ki that is gained from unknown sources or form outer planes and planets. Most of the powers gained from this Ki are considered alien and are not well documented. Powers that are can range from minuscule to gargantuan in sheer power. Sacred Ki This Ki has been locked in the corners of the world by the Gods. It is considered to the be the strongest of all types of Ki that mortals can achieve, and many monks spend their entire life attempting to even feel the touch of this Golden Sacred Ki. In order to feel Sacred Ki, and possibly even use it, one must become completely enlightened with one's belief and be able to feel the entire universe upon meditating. It is not impossible to attain Sacred Ki, but very few do in a generation, and the ones that do are considered to be the strongest monks in that era. Sacred Ki has very many mysteries to it, and the only ones to completely master it and understand all it's secrets have been the ones born along the Chosen One soul line of monks. God Ki God Ki is the final and most ultimate form of Ki, as it is the Ki that the Gods and Goddesses use to accomplish their impossible feats. It is unattainable for mortals, and can only be achieved after many years of existing as a cosmic entity such a demon lord or spiritual entity. Anyone born of Lucilious's blood has automatic access to God Ki, but those born indirectly, such as Half-Gods or Demi-Gods do not have access to it.